


Detention

by toobusy2write



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tommy knew he looked hot.  He'd picked a crisp white button down shirt that he'd cajoled his mom into ironing for him that morning, and a skinny black tie that drew a line down his chest and stomach, leading the observer's eye to the main event: a black, white and grey plaid miniskirt he'd found in a thrift shop.  Black knee high socks and black wedge shoes finished off the outfit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> _DISCLAIMER :_ Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  _BETA'D :_ by masnds2  
>  _A/N :_ Written for [**this prompt**](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/1444.html?thread=1290148#t1290148) at [**glam_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/): School boy!Tommy - Tommy dressed like [**this**](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v200/toobusy2write/Misc/SchoolBoyTommy.jpg). Up to author as to whether he's wearing a plaid skirt and knee socks (though if you do this I will marry you and give you beautiful internet babies) or slacks... Don't care who is "Teaching" him just want him "taught" over a desk...

Legs crossed at the knee with one foot swinging in the air, Tommy chewed a piece of gum and watched Mr. Lambert grade papers while trying to ignore him. Operative word: trying. Tommy didn't miss the surreptitious little glances or the peeks at his legs in the black knee socks he was wearing. He didn't miss them, and he smirked every time he caught Mr. Lambert looking.

It seemed he'd finally got it right this time. Now all he had to do was find a way to blow Mr. Lambert's cool and he was sure he'd be blowing Mr. Lambert right after. When Tommy resorted to blowing bubbles that cracked loudly when they burst, Mr. Lambert finally looked up and met his eyes, exasperation clear in the voice that addressed him.

"Thomas, you know gum is not allowed in the classrooms."

Tommy's smirk broadened. "What are you gonna do? Put me in detention? Oh wait," Tommy said, glancing around the otherwise empty classroom. "Already there."

Mr. Lambert's lips pressed into a thin line. "Watch your mouth, or I'll—"

Tommy uncrossed his legs and sat forward a little, elbows resting on the top of his desk as he stared intently into Mr. Lambert's eyes. "You'll what? Spank me?"

Mr. Lambert's blue eyes flashed with something that was very un-teacher-like. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again, a soft, understanding look on his face that made Tommy want to smack him.

"Look, Thomas, I realize you're ... exploring your sexuality and you think you like me, but this has to stop. I need you to see you're only crushing on me because it's safe. You know I won't do anything, so it's easy to pin your interest on me right now."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. That was it. He was done waiting, done trying to seduce Mr. Lambert into making the first move. He'd tried everything. Hair spiked up and punk clothes with a _fuck you_ attitude to go with them. Skinny jeans with shirts that hugged his thin frame. Tight leather pants and a bondage shirt that had fucking _itched_. Various combinations of eyeliner, shadow and lip gloss with each different look he tried on. All of it seemed to interest Mr. Lambert enough that Tommy caught his gaze lingering on him whenever he thought Tommy wasn't looking, but none of it interested Mr. Lambert enough to get him to say _screw it_ to his tight rein on control and just ... screw _him_.

Standing, Tommy walked over to Mr. Lambert's desk slowly, watching Mr. Lambert's eyes widen briefly before taking on a sort of ... smoky look as he gave Tommy the once over. Tommy knew he looked hot. He'd picked a crisp white button down shirt that he'd cajoled his mom into ironing for him that morning, and a skinny black tie that drew a line down his chest and stomach, leading the observer's eye to the main event: a black, white and grey plaid miniskirt he'd found in a thrift shop. Black knee high socks and black wedge shoes finished off the outfit.

Tommy had picked this latest look carefully after catching sight of Mr. Lambert on a night out at Bottom's Up, the local gay bar. From a dark corner, he'd watched Mr. Lambert flirt with a guy no bigger than Tommy, who was dressed in drag. That was when Tommy had gotten the idea for his outfit. It had taken a couple of weeks to put it all together into just the right look to catch Mr. Lambert's eye, complete with an asymmetrical haircut that left his dyed blond bangs long over one eye, but it had been worth it to see that smoky look in Mr. Lambert's eyes just now.

Emboldened by that look, Tommy walked right up to the desk and around it, dropping his gum into the waste basket as he passed it. He stopped briefly right in front of Mr. Lambert's chair. When Mr. Lambert didn't make any move to get up or slide his chair away, Tommy took that as encouragement, turned his back to the desk, hands on the edge, and slid up onto it, crossing his knee high clad legs again. He watched with a knowing smirk as Mr. Lambert's eyes immediately fell to his legs, traveling up their length from his ankles to his knees and beyond, gaze fixating on the spot where Tommy's bare thighs disappeared under the edge of the skirt.

Deciding to give Mr. Lambert even more of a tease, Tommy wiggled a little so his skirt rode up higher, baring more of his thighs to Mr. Lambert's inspection. When Mr. Lambert gasped and shifted in his chair, Tommy felt his body grow warm. He was finally getting to him.

Tommy stayed silent for a moment, just letting Mr. Lambert stare at him, letting the tease percolate until he could practically _see_ Mr. Lambert's thoughts and knew he was trying to talk himself out of sex with a student. But Tommy wasn't going to let him get away this time. He'd been trying for too long and too hard. This time, Tommy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"It's not a _safe_ crush, you know," Tommy said. "Not when I can see you having to restrain yourself from fucking me unconscious."

Mr. Lambert's eyes flew to Tommy's and Tommy watched as he swallowed hard. "I-I'm not. You're a _student_ , Thomas. I can't ... do that. With you."

Tommy smiled seductively and lowered his voice to a pitch that had gotten him into more than one girl's pants. "Sure you can. I'm eighteen. It's perfectly legal."

Mr. Lambert shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's not ethical. I'm your teacher."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking to score a better grade. I just want your dick in my ass."

"Son of a..." Mr. Lambert trailed off and closed his eyes, running a hand over his face as he took a deep breath. Opening them again, he fixed Tommy with a look and said firmly, "Don't say things like that."

Tommy tilted his head, eyes widening. He knew he was the picture of innocence. He'd practiced the expression long enough to be sure. "Why, Mr. Lambert? Does it turn you on?"

"You know it—" Mr. Lambert broke off, then said, "It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter," Tommy said. He studied Mr. Lambert's stubborn expression for a moment before venturing a guess as to the real problem. "Is it because of what you said? Because you think I'm exploring my sexuality?"

Mr. Lambert blinked at that. "Well, yeah. That's a big part of it."

Tommy chuckled and leaned forward a little, grinning mischievously. "I've got a secret for you, Mr. Lambert. I got past the whole 'exploring my sexuality' thing a long time ago."

Mr. Lambert's gaze heated with desire and something else, something that if Tommy wasn't mistaken, was a little bit of jealously. "You did?"

Tommy nodded. Uncrossing his legs, Tommy watched as Mr. Lambert's gaze dropped to his thighs once more. Feeling his cock stir at the way Mr. Lambert was looking at him, Tommy said, "I did. I explored the fuck out of it, too." Tommy widened his legs a little, letting the skirt ride further up his thighs. "I got a hand job behind the bleachers once, and I gave the guy one back as a thank you. It was a damn good hand job."

Mr. Lambert shook his head, but his eyes stayed glued to the edge of Tommy's skirt. "That... A hand job doesn't mean you like guys. It just means you were horny and he was there."

Watching Mr. Lambert's face for any sign he was about to bolt like a skittish colt, Tommy scooted over a little, displacing the papers Mr. Lambert had been grading in favor of lifting his leg up and over Mr. Lambert's lap. That left him sitting directly in front of Mr. Lambert, legs spread wide, skirt riding high now, so high he knew his lace panties had to be visible from where Mr. Lambert was sitting. Sure enough, Mr. Lambert's gaze fixated on the area between Tommy's legs as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"See something you like, Mr. Lambert?"

"You-you're wearing lace panties?" Mr. Lambert asked, voice strained.

"Do you like them?" Tommy asked coyly. "I could take them off if you don't..."

Mr. Lambert shook his head, eyes not moving from between Tommy's legs. "No! Uh, no. No one's removing any clothing. I mean it."

Tommy smirked. "So you want to fuck me with my clothes on. Kinky."

"Goddamn it, Thomas," Mr. Lambert said, pulling his eyes away from Tommy's panties to glare up at him. "Stop talking like that."

Tommy inched forward on the desk a little so that his ass was close to the edge. Spreading his legs even wider, he asked, "How would you like me to talk, Mr. Lambert? You want me to tell you how that hand job wasn't the only thing I've done with a dude? Want me to tell you how I got a blowjob out behind the music store I work in when this insanely hot guy walked in and caught my eye? Or how I sank to my knees and gave one to him a day later when he came back for more?" Mr. Lambert cursed and Tommy asked, "Does that give me gay cred? Or do you still think it was just me being horny when I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around his cock?"

Mr. Lambert groaned and closed his eyes as he reached up and covered Tommy's knees with his large hands, as if he wouldn't have to acknowledge what he was doing if he couldn't see it. Tommy bit his lip as heat washed through him. Fucking _finally_.

Moving in for the kill, Tommy leaned forward a little, letting his tie dangle in the air between them as he said in a conspiratorial voice, "Want me to tell you another secret, Mr. Lambert?"

Mr. Lambert opened his eyes and fixed a heated blue stare on Tommy. "Can I stop you, Thomas?"

Tommy's gaze dropped to Mr. Lambert's lips for a brief second and he licked his own in anticipation of what those lips would feel like against his. Meeting Mr. Lambert's gaze again, he said, "There's one thing I haven't done with a guy before, Mr. Lambert, because I've been saving it for you."

Mr. Lambert's breath quickened as he asked, "What's that?"

"I haven't been fucked. I want you to be my first."

Mr. Lambert sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Tommy, gaze penetrating.

Tommy held his stare, breath caught in his throat as he waited for Mr. Lambert's reaction. It all came down to this. All the trial and error, all the different looks, the hours of thought put into the best way to seduce the teacher who had walked into class the first day of school and turned his world upside down.

In the next instant, Tommy tasted victory as Mr. Lambert stood up so fast he upended his chair. He leaned in and wrapped a hand around the back of Tommy's head, pulling him in for a fevered kiss born of need and denial.

Tommy opened willingly, moaning as Mr. Lambert thrust his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was everything Tommy had hoped and dreamed for while lying in his bed at night, hand under the covers, pumping his cock furiously. Only, he wasn't going to have to take care of himself, this time. The realization that Mr. Lambert was about to put his hands all over him made Tommy shudder and reach out, pulling Mr. Lambert against him, pulling him between his legs where he could feel the evidence of Mr. Lambert's arousal.

"Thomas," Mr. Lambert said on a whisper of breath as he broke the kiss.

"No," Tommy said, leaning in and nipping at Mr. Lambert's lips. "Don't over think it. Just do it. Do _me_. I want it, Mr. Lambert. I want it so fucking bad I can taste it. I jack off thinking about it. Then I dream about it and wake up hard and jack off again."

Mr. Lambert leaned his forehead against Tommy's and panted. "Shit. That... What am I supposed to do with that? Fuck, you're getting me so goddamn hard." Mr. Lambert fell silent, and then said in a whisper, "This could get me fired."

"Please, Mr. Lambert," Tommy begged, heart pounding, so close to achieving his goal he could taste it. "Please, just-just _fuck_ me already. I won't tell anyone. I swear." Tommy leaned in and pressed kisses to Mr. Lambert's lips, his jaw, his neck, as he continued, "And I'll be so good, Mr. Lambert. I'll be so good for you that you'll never want to fuck anyone else's ass but mine."

Mr. Lambert growled then, fucking _growled_. The next thing Tommy knew, Mr. Lambert had his face trapped between his hands and his lips were covering Tommy's again, owning him, possessing him, stealing Tommy's breath away. Tommy whimpered into it, pressing his erection against Mr. Lambert's.

Mr. Lambert kissed him and kissed him until Tommy was seeing spots behind his eyes, lungs burning for air he couldn't seem to get because the kiss was fucking _relentless_ , and perfect and everything Tommy had ever wanted. When it eventually ended, Mr. Lambert reached up and tangled a hand in his hair, yanking back his head. Tommy panted for air as Mr. Lambert attacked his neck with licks and bites. Tommy felt a hand go to his neck, pulling at his tie until the knot in it was hanging somewhere in the center of his chest.

Coming up for air briefly, Mr. Lambert said, "Unbutton your shirt, but leave it on."

Tommy's fingers flew to his buttons as Mr. Lambert's lips fused to the skin on his shoulder, sucking up a mark. Fuck. He hadn't thought about marks during his fantasies, but he found he really, really wanted them. Wanted a reminder of what was happening in case it never happened again.

Tommy no more got his shirt open than Mr. Lambert was pushing it down off his shoulders, leaving it to hang from Tommy's arms. Tommy thought about shrugging out of it, but Mr. Lambert had told him to keep it on, so Tommy left the shirt even though it hampered his movements slightly. He decided he deserved a gold star for listening. Or maybe just a cock up his ass.

Mr. Lambert's lips returned to Tommy's and as they kissed, Tommy reached out and loosened his tie while Mr. Lambert went to work on his buttons. Tommy started to push his shirt off, and then thought better of it, splaying his hands out across Mr. Lambert's chest instead. There were freckles everywhere and wisps of ginger colored hair that felt so soft under Tommy's hands he wanted to keep touching his chest forever.

"Fuck, Mr. Lambert. Want you so much," Tommy said roughly.

Mr. Lambert's hands closed over Tommy's wrists and squeezed firmly, pulling Tommy's hands from his chest. Holding them suspended in midair, Mr. Lambert stared hard at him. "You want me, we do this my way, Thomas, understand?"

Tommy swallowed. "Whatever you want, Mr. Lambert. Tell me what to do."

Gaze heated, Mr. Lambert said, "What I want is for you to keep your hands on the desk, no matter what position I put you in."

"Yes, Mr. Lambert," Tommy answered, heart hammering in his chest at the order.

He railed against most authority, it was true, but at the same time, he had a kink for it, if it came from the right person. Mr. Lambert was _so_ the right person.

Mr. Lambert released Tommy's hands and immediately Tommy reached down, gripping the edge of the desk. He was rewarded with a pleased smile.

"Very good, Tommy. May I call you Tommy?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Mr. Lambert." Biting his bottom lip, Tommy hesitated, then asked, "Can I call you Adam?"

Mr. Lambert shook his head. "May I, Tommy, not can I. And no. I like hearing you say Mr. Lambert."

Ignoring the grammar lesson, Tommy smirked. He'd known the teacher was a kinky fucker the minute he'd walked into the classroom that first day. He was glad he hadn't been wrong.

"Okay, Mr. Lambert," Tommy said, drawing out the name. He liked calling him that too.

"Lie back."

Slowly, Tommy did as he was told. He watched Mr. Lambert's face the whole way, getting off on the way Mr. Lambert's gaze devoured his body. Once Tommy was flat on his back on the desk, lying right on top of the pile of papers Mr. Lambert had been trying to grade, a red pen pressing into the small of his back, Mr. Lambert reached out and ran a hand down his chest, smoothing out the tie still around Tommy's neck.

"You're gorgeous." Mr. Lambert said.

Tommy didn't respond, just watched and waited as Mr. Lambert took his time, running both hands over his chest and stomach, pushing aside a corner of his shirt that had stubbornly remained tucked in his waistband, leaving Tommy half naked, his shirt still covering his arms but nothing more. When Mr. Lambert's fingers dropped to his waist and skimmed along the top edge of his skirt, Tommy sucked in a sharp breath.

"So fucking hot all dressed up like a naughty school girl for me. I can't believe you wore this to class."

Tommy smirked, squirming a little under Mr. Lambert's touch. "I shocked the fuck out of everyone, didn't I? I skipped the hour before just so I could change and do my makeup."

Mr. Lambert's eyes flew to Tommy's. "So I need to add skipping class to your list of offenses? Maybe I should spank you after all."

Tommy's cock, trapped in lace panties and already hard, jumped. "Maybe you should."

Mr. Lambert's fingers stilled for a brief moment before resuming their trek across Tommy's stomach, his fingertips slipping just under the waistband of the skirt to caress the sensitive skin there. "Another time. I'm sure this won't be the last time you end up in detention. In fact," Mr. Lambert said, leaning over Tommy and bracing his free hand on the desk next to Tommy's shoulder, "I can't wait to see what you come up with next to try to seduce me."

Tommy's eyes widened. There'd be a next time. Mr. Lambert had all but promised it.

Mr. Lambert straightened again, both hands dropping to Tommy's thighs, skimming down and around the underside, urging Tommy to lift them as he continued on to his calves, and then ankles. He fingered the wedge shoes Tommy had worn, and then slid them off both his feet at once. Tommy heard them drop to the floor with a thud, and then Mr. Lambert's hands were circling his ankles, pushing his legs up until Tommy felt the desk under his feet, right next to his hands.

"Brace your feet," Mr. Lambert said.

Tommy curled his toes around the edge of the desk, knees bent, and let his legs fall wide open. Mr. Lambert ran his hands up the insides of Tommy's thighs, pushing his skirt up the rest of the way and leaving it to pool at his waist, completely exposing what was under it.

"Holy shit," Mr. Lambert said reverently, and Tommy could practically see his mouth water as he stared at Tommy's lace covered erection.

"Are you just going to stare at it, or are you gonna touch it?"

Mr. Lambert's eyes shot to Tommy's and narrowed. "You may have gotten your way, but you're still my student and this is still detention. Watch it or I won't let you come."

"Fuck," Tommy muttered, squirming on the desk. Lowering his eyes, Tommy said obediently, "Yes, Mr. Lambert."

Talk about hitting his kinks. Not that he wanted to actually be denied an orgasm. He just liked Mr. Lambert wielding his authority over him.

Distracted as he was by the order, Tommy didn't see the hand coming until it was on his cock, squeezing and rubbing him through the lace. Tommy moaned and arched against the desk. He'd wanted to feel Mr. Lambert's hands on him for so long that now that it was happening, it was like a shock to his system. Barely remembering the order to keep his hands on the desk at all times, Tommy let go of the end of it to slide his hands up along his sides and up over his head, gripping the opposite edge.

"This what you want, Tommy? Want my hands on you?"

Tommy writhed, gasping for air as Mr. Lambert slipped his hand under one edge of the panties and fisted his erection. "W-want you in me, Mr. Lambert. Please. Need it."

"Mmm, I'd love to. I'd love to stretch you wide open and pound into you until you scream my name," Mr. Lambert said, voice low and seductive. His hand stilled on Tommy's cock, squeezing it. "There's just one problem."

"What?" Tommy asked, lifting his head to look at Mr. Lambert.

He gripped the top of the desk tight, his whole body tense with the need to just shove up into Mr. Lambert's hand and fuck it until he came.

Mr. Lambert started working him again, hand sliding up and down Tommy's dick expertly, thumbing the tip on every upstroke just the way Tommy loved. "I didn't plan on this, Tommy, so I don't have lube or a condom."

Tommy's head dropped back on the desk and he let out a bark of relieved laughter.

"That's funny?"

Tommy nodded toward his left leg. "I came prepared. There's a condom and some lube packets tucked in the top edge of my sock, Mr. Lambert."

Fingers dipped in and searched until they came into contact with the supplies. Mr. Lambert pulled them out and smiled down at Tommy. "Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

Tommy smirked. "Aren't you glad I was?"

Mr. Lambert chuckled and tapped Tommy's leg. "Up. Over my shoulder."

Obediently, Tommy lifted his leg to Mr. Lambert's shoulder, breath hitching as Mr. Lambert let go of his cock to slide his underwear partway down his legs.

"Bend your knee, baby," Mr. Lambert said.

Tommy shivered at the use of the pet name. It rolled off Mr. Lambert's tongue so casually, but it turned Tommy on to no end. Bending his knee, he watched through hooded eyes as Mr. Lambert slid one side of the panties down his leg and over his foot. Tommy started to lift his other leg, but Mr. Lambert shook his head and circled his ankle pressing his foot back down against the desk.

"I said we weren't taking any clothing off," Mr. Lambert reminded him, leaving the panties to dangle off one thigh.

Tommy settled his other leg back down on Mr. Lambert's shoulder. "You also said we weren't fucking."

Mr. Lambert pinned him with a look, even as he ripped one of the lube packets open and spread some on his fingers. "I said we shouldn't." He curled one hand around Tommy's hip and pulled until Tommy got the hint and slid his ass to the very edge of the desk. At the same time, Mr. Lambert sought out Tommy's hole with his other hand and pushed a finger in, adding, "I never said we wouldn't."

Tommy moaned, head pushed back on the desk, neck arched in the air. "Fuck, Mr. Lambert."

"Feel good? You like that?"

Tommy pushed back as Mr. Lambert added another finger. "So fucking good. _Fuck_."

"Such a filthy mouth. Maybe I should punish you for that, too."

Tommy tried to form a response, but Mr. Lambert chose that moment to slide in a third finger, taking Tommy's breath away. Stretched wide, the burn just this side of painful and all the more delicious for it, Tommy fucked himself on Mr. Lambert's fingers, using his hands to shove him down, rocking his hips to shift Mr. Lambert's fingers around inside him.

Mr. Lambert grinned, curling his fingers until they touched a spot inside Tommy that sent sparks flying through his body and made his dick jerk.

"Do you want it on your back, or bent over my desk?"

Tommy panted and writhed as Mr. Lambert rubbed over that same spot inside him. "B-back. W-want to watch you while you fuck me."

Mr. Lambert tilted his head consideringly, as if he wasn't three fingers deep inside him, relentlessly massaging his prostate. "I don't know. It's your first time. It'd be easier on you from behind."

Tommy shook his head, mindless with pleasure. He could feel his cock drooling all over the skirt underneath it and he was sure at any moment he was going to explode if Mr. Lambert didn't stop rubbing his fingers inside him.

"Don't care. Want it this way. Just please, _pleasefuckmenow_ ," Tommy finished on a rush of breath, words bleeding together.

Mr. Lambert's eyes darkened with lust as Tommy begged. Quickly he pulled his fingers free and went to work on his pants, only bothering to open them enough to get his cock out. And what a fucking gorgeous cock it was. Long, and thick and drooling with precome.

Tommy licked his lips. Maybe next time he'd get it in his mouth. For now, though, he couldn't wait to feel it in his ass. While Mr. Lambert covered and lubed himself, Tommy's eyes traveled over his body, surprised at how turned on he was at the thought of Mr. Lambert screwing him while still mostly dressed. His shirt was open, like Tommy's, but still on his shoulders, and his pants were open, but that was it. The skin Tommy could see was covered in freckles, just like his face, and Tommy decided right then that at some point, he was going to map out those freckles with his tongue.

Mr. Lambert grabbed the leg Tommy still had braced on the desk and lifted it up over his shoulder like the other one, and then his cock was _right there_ , nudging at Tommy's hole. Tommy braced himself and tried to relax as the head of Mr. Lambert's cock breached him, but it was just so. fucking. big. that it took his breath away a little as it inched in.

Ever so slowly, Mr. Lambert worked himself in, bit by bit, the stretch and burn of it making Tommy pant and arch, fingers gripping the edge of the desk in desperation. He wanted to touch so bad. Himself, Mr. Lambert, he didn't care. He just wanted to feel something other than wood under his fingers, but he was afraid to let go, afraid Mr. Lambert would stop if he disobeyed him, so he left his hands where they were.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Mr. Lambert bottomed out inside him and stilled. Tommy looked up at him through his lashes as Mr. Lambert took a deep breath, running a hand down Tommy's chest and petting over his stomach.

"Alright, baby?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip and nodded, eyes wide. Holy shit. This was really happening.

"Ready for me to fuck you?"

Again Tommy nodded, but that time, Mr. Lambert shook his head.

"Uh-uh. I need the words, Tommy. If you're man enough to take my cock up your ass, you're man enough to say the words."

Tommy swallowed and choked out, "Fuck me, Mr. Lambert. Please."

"God," Mr. Lambert said as he started to move. "You're so fucking tight. You really were a virgin, weren't you? You really did save yourself for me."

"Told you I did," Tommy said on a moan as Mr. Lambert thrust in, glancing off his prostate.

Slowly, Mr. Lambert pulled out part of the way, grabbed hold of Tommy's hips, and thrust in fast and hard. Tommy cried out as pleasure zinged through him.

"That's it, baby. Let me hear it all. The school is empty so no one's going to hear you scream for me."

Tommy moaned and twisted on the desk as Mr. Lambert set up a fast, hard pace. It was too much. Too much pleasure, he was stretched too wide, it was too fucking intense.

"C-can't ... too much. _Fuck_ ," Tommy moaned, body shaking as Mr. Lambert hit that spot inside him again and again.

"Yes you can," Mr. Lambert encouraged between thrusts. "Just relax into it, Tommy. Let it happen. Don't fight the pleasure."

Tommy cried out and gasped, breaking out in a sweat, fingers sliding along the edge of the desk as Mr. Lambert slammed into him. Mr. Lambert's instructions echoing in his head, Tommy tried to relax and breathe through it. He mostly succeeded, and soon he was lost in it, lost in the feel of Mr. Lambert's cock driving into him, filling him, working his body into a state of pleasure he'd never experienced before.

"That's it. Such a good boy. Take it all for me," Mr. Lambert said.

Pleasure-pain sparked through Tommy as his nipples were suddenly pinched. He gasped, eyes opening wide to stare up at Mr. Lambert, who stared back at him, eyes dark with want, lips curled up in a smirk.

"You like that, Tommy?" Mr. Lambert asked, even though the smug look on his face said clearly he already knew the answer to that.

" _Yes_ ," Tommy answered anyway.

Mr. Lambert rolled his nipples between his fingers, driving Tommy crazier than he already was. When Mr. Lambert pinched them again, Tommy cried out and tried to twist away. He was close. So close. Just a couple of pulls on his cock and he'd be there.

"Please, Mr. Lambert, let me touch myself. Need to come," Tommy panted.

Mr. Lambert didn't answer right off, hands moving away from Tommy's nipples to slide down his stomach and over the skirt bunched at Tommy's waist. He continued down, ignoring Tommy's drooling erection in favor of running his hands over Tommy's thighs, fingers curling over the tops of them, holding them to Mr. Lambert's chest as he thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, until Tommy was sure he was going to die if he didn't get to come.

"Do it," Mr. Lambert said, voice rough. "Jerk yourself off for me."

Tommy moaned, hand flying to his cock. He wrapped his hand around himself and started jerking off fast and hard, in time with Mr. Lambert's thrusts into his ass. His balls drew up and before he had time to shout a warning, he was coming, body arched off the desk, mouth open on a silent scream as Mr. Lambert's cock thrust against that spot inside him, firing off every nerve ending in Tommy's body at once.

" _God_ ," Mr. Lambert said, wonder in his voice.

Tommy's orgasm seemed to drag on forever before it finally subsided, leaving him sated and boneless. He smiled dopily up at Mr. Lambert, taking it all in: the loosened tie, the open shirt, the sweat dripping from his temples, his dark hair—which was normally so perfect—stuck in patches around his face, mouth open and panting for air as he worked toward his own climax. The man was fucking perfect, and for the moment, he was Tommy's.

Licking his lips, Tommy said, "Come on, Mr. Lambert. Come in my ass like you've wanted to since the first day you saw me."

Mr. Lambert groaned and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk. He slid forward even more, slipping his hands under Tommy's arms to grip his shoulders from the back. Holding on tight, he started to fuck him so hard Tommy felt the desk start to move across the floor.

Tommy closed his eyes and moaned, body shuddering through the aftereffects of his orgasm, too sensitive for the way Mr. Lambert was still thrusting into him. He couldn't take much more, but he didn't want it to end, either. Eventually, it did though.

With one last thrust, Mr. Lambert froze above him and gasped. Tommy's legs slipped from his shoulders and dropped to the inside of his elbows, cradled there for a moment before Mr. Lambert moved his arms, letting them fall down to dangle off the side of the desk.

Tommy wrapped them around Mr. Lambert's waist as he collapsed on top of Tommy, burying his face in Tommy's neck, mouthing over the skin there as he panted for air. Unmindful of his sticky, come covered hand, Tommy wrapped his arms around Mr. Lambert's back and held him close, savoring the moment, the afterglow, and the fact that Mr. Lambert was still inside him.

All too soon, he slipped out and shifted above him. Tommy winced as he felt the sticky mess spread over his belly.

Chuckling lightly, Tommy said, "Sutan's gonna kill me. I had strict orders to take the skirt off before we fucked."

Adam laughed, leaning up over him to look down at his face. "I'll buy him a new one."

Tommy grinned up at him and asked coyly, "So, was it good for you ... Mr. Lambert?"

"Fuck," Adam said, eyes darkening a little. "That was so fucking hot. Just like my fantasy. Better than. Anyone who says you can't act is on crack."

Tommy preened at the compliment and looked around them at the prop room of the theater they were performing in tomorrow. "You fucked me so hard the desk moved."

Adam laughed in disbelief, glancing around too. "Did I? Holy shit. I was so far gone at the end there, I'm not sure I would've noticed if I'd broken it." He glanced down at the desk under Tommy. "I can't believe this was in here, and I can't believe we managed to get some time alone in the theater to use it."

"Thank Lane for that," Tommy said. "I told her you needed to work off some steam and that I had a plan she really didn't want to know about that involved the use of the venue. Apparently you've been driving her a little insane lately, because she didn't even make me work for it. She just agreed and started making calls."

Adam laughed, dropping his forehead to rest on Tommy's chest, just below the knot in his tie. "Remind me to give her a bonus." He tipped his head a little and pressed a kiss to Tommy's sweaty skin. "Thank you, baby. This was just what I needed."

Tommy smiled, insides warming at the happy lilt in Adam's voice that had been missing more and more lately as the stress of the tour and everything riding on his shoulders started to get to him.

With a sigh, Tommy said, "You know, eventually we have to move."

Adam chuckled and pushed up onto his hands, then straightened. When Tommy started to sit up, Adam pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back down.

"Just let me look for a minute." His eyes skimmed over Tommy's bare chest and stomach, hands reaching down to finger the shirt bunched on either side of him. "I'm can't believe you brought this along."

Tommy smiled. "Are you kidding me? After the way you reacted when you saw me in it the first time? I knew I wanted to do something with it, just didn't know what, and then you mentioned you had a school boy in drag fantasy, and I saw this desk in here, and, well..." Tommy trailed off and shrugged.

Eventually, Adam took a step back and tucked himself in while Tommy sat up, wrinkling his nose as his skirt flipped down, come rubbing off it onto his groin and upper thighs as he shifted on the desk. He started to climb off, but Adam dropped to his knees between his legs and ran his hands up and down the fronts of Tommy's sock covered calves.

"Fuck these look so hot on you," Adam said.

Tommy tilted his head a little, smiling. "You have a fetish you haven't told me about?"

Adam ran one hand up over Tommy's knee, to his thigh. He traced a finger along Tommy's skin just above the top edge of the black sock and said, "It's really not the socks. It's how hot your legs look in them. I see them and all I can think about is how good they feel wrapped around me while I’m pounding into you."

"Shit," Tommy said, breathless and turned on all over again even though it was too soon for him to actually get hard.

They fell silent for a moment while Adam ran his fingers over Tommy's bare thigh.

Idly, Adam said, "Remind me to give Sutan a bonus, too, for coming up with a school girl skirt and knee highs on short notice."

Tommy laughed. "He said that between this and that outfit he lent me last week, he's starting to feel like a pimp, dressing me up and sending me out to get fucked."

Adam groaned, head dropping forward onto one of Tommy's knees. "You had to go and say that, didn't you? Are you trying to hit all my kinks? Now I've got this image of you on the side of the road, dressed in drag, me picking you up..."

Tommy rolled his eyes, head dropping back to the desk as Adam lifted his and launched into a full, detailed description. Somehow, Tommy knew that even if he said no, all it would take was one look in Adam's blue eyes while he pouted that _pout_ he'd perfected somewhere along the way and Tommy would end up playing out that fantasy too ... and enjoying the shit out of it. The fucker.

   

 _-Fin_


End file.
